NO puedo vivir sin ti , que no lo entiendes?
by tanita97
Summary: James ama a Lily pero lily lo odia lily cambiara el sentimiento que tiene hacia James


Hola! a todos , ojalá que les guste mi fanfiction este es mi cuarto y tengo muchas ideas bueno aqui voy!

Mi Miedo

James Potter, Un chico muy extrovertido, simpatico, intelignte, guapo y el mejor buscador de quiddich estaba en su casa pensando como seria su primer día de clases, cuando llegaran a hogwart mañana, este era su sexto curso y no queria desperdiciar el tiempo que le quedaba ya que era su penultimo año. Pensaba en sus amigos, en su vida allá, era su segundo hogar, todo ese tiempo, toda su estadia en hogwart, y a esa chica que lo volvia loco desde primero, desde que tenia 11 años cuando la conoció en el Tren. esa chica que era su vida pero que nunca habia podido conquistar, la pelirroja que lo transportaba en un mundo mas alla de la imaginación.

Flash Back---------

Era 1º de Septiembre el primer dia de clases de James y de muchos brujos(as) de 11 años

El habia llegado media hora antes de que el tren partiera para guardar un espacio parea sus mejores amigos que luego se llamarian " LOS MERODEADORES", pero nunca penso que podia pasar algo que cambiaria su vida, que encontraria su razon de vivir mas tarde.

Estaba a punto de entrar al anden 9 3/4 cuando de repente una chica de la misma edad que el que parecia perdida le preguntó cual era ese anden ya que solo veia el anden 9 y 10 y encontraba raro que no se mencionara. La verdad es que esa chica era muy dulce y linda tambien , el quedó impactado ya que desde el momento que la vioó sintió que era especial . Ella a la vez que le preguntaba, encontro que era muy guapo y se sonrrojo

Ehhhh! james no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que se habia quedado con la boca abierta y con la mente en blanco al verla

mientras los papás de James y de Lily veian esto, ellos les ndicaron el camino ya que James se habia quedado viendo a la pelirroja pero bien disimuladamente , ella lo encontraba guapo, muy guapo y empesaron a hablar:

Como te llamas?- le pregunto la pelirroja

James , James Potter y tu?- le dijo el chico

Lily, Lilian Evans pero me gusta que me digan Lily ; tu vas a 1º cierto?

Si, y a la casa que quiero entrar es a Griffindor , es la mejor, la de los valientes e Inteligentes, mi familia siempre ha pertenecido a esa casa, y cuando grande quiero ser auror, luchar contra el mal - dijo haciendo movimientos como de espada

Al ver esto Lily se reia muchisimo

cuando paró James le preguntó y tu ?

Bueno obviamente voy en primero ya te diste cuenta de eso, y no sé que casas hay porque soy hija de personas sin magia

ahhh!pero bueno mira , la mejor es griffindor, es la casa de los valientes, Ravenclaw es la inteligencia, Hufflepuff el mayor mérito era romperse los codos y Slytherin, la peor casa , de ahí han salido todos los magos oscuros y son muy ambiciosos

Entonces me quedo con griffindor, se ve que es la mejor dijo ella

ehhh! si! es la mejor- dijo el

en ese instante habian llegado los amigos de James quienes le hicieron muchas preguntas luedo de esa pelirroja con que estaba hablando .

-----Fin Flash Back------

Mirando la foto en donde aparecia ella, tan hermosa como pensaba James, era unica, nadie la podia remplazar

Eres lo que mas quiero en esrte mundo eso eres,

mi pensamiento mas proifundo tambien eres ,

tan solo dime lo que hago aqui me tienes

Eres cuando despierto lo priemero eso eres

lo que a mi vida le hace falta cuando no vienes

lo unico, preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.

Que mas puedo decirte talvez puedo mentirte sin razon,

pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto

pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere

mi salvacion, mi esperanza y mi fe

Soy el que quererte como nadie soy

el que te llevaria el sustento dia a dia ,dia a dia

el que por ti daria la vida, ese soy

Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.

No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado

pues eres, lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,

cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,

lo qie mas cuido en esre mundo, eso eres

Lastima que este amor que siento por ti, tu no lo sientes hacia mi, aunque te pida salir conmigo, tu no me crees, odio la forma en que me comporto, parezco alguien que no soy, me angustio al no tenerte ya que sin ti me muero dia a dia , tu eres mi razon de vivir, no hay otra.

He intentado sacarte celos, te he pedido salir conmigo , he hecho lo imposible para uqe te fijes en mi pero no hay respuesta, no soy yo cuando estoy contigo ya que me pongo nuervioso y no se que hacer, no me puedo relajar al estar tu al frente te amo lily evans te amo; por que no le puedo decir esto , como lo dije ahora, sera que me pongo tan nervioso que no puedo controlarme, cambiaré , te juro que cxambiaré y me propongo y me prometo que te conquistaré, te juro que si , este año, y te entregare todo mi amor , todo el amor que siento por ti , te lo juro ... yo te AMO ... TE AMO... como no lo puedes entender:...


End file.
